


Restore Our Hearts

by cakeisforrobots



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Technically Lissa is mentioned for a paragraph, but they're not IN it, pure and utter fluff, same with Stahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisforrobots/pseuds/cakeisforrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom needs to speak with his tactician.</p><p>Written using this art as inspiration: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/fireemblem/images/3/33/Chrom_and_Avatar.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150306030447</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restore Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The babe was having sad feels about this game so I wrote fluff.  
> I apologize for the quality, I haven't written anything in nearly a year.

"Have you seen Robin around? She mentioned wanting to speak with me about tomorrow's battle," Chrom asked his younger sister who stood across from him, preoccupied with dinner. It was her turn to cook for the day and she needed to concentrate on what she was doing, lest the healer poison everyone with her lack of cooking prowess.

"She mentioned something about going for a walk," Lissa answered after a moment. "That was probably an hour ago at least, I don't know where she could have gotten off to." Chrom frowned at the information. It wasn't like Robin to simply disappear like this.

"I'm going to go look for her, if I'm not back by lights out, tell Frederick," he told her. She merely nodded and returned to her food, cursing quietly at how things had seemingly gone from bad to worse in the thirty second interaction with her brother.

Chrom set off quickly from the camp, eager to find where his friend had vanished to. He called her name through the woods they had set up next to, hoping he might hear an answer. He was met with silence. Continuing on his path, he soon came to a wide clearing in the forest, full of grass that reached his knees.

"Robin?" He called once more, entering the clearing. “Are you here?”  


“Chorm?” came a voice from somewhere in the middle of the clearing. He paused a moment, eyes wandering the clearing for any sign of the tactician. Suddenly she sat up, and looked around to see if there was indeed anyone there. Chrom chuckled and continued forward to where she was seated.  


“This is a bit of déjà vu, isn’t it?” Chrom asked with a smile, sitting down next to her. “What brings you to the middle of a clearing?”  


“A bit,” Robin laughed. “In truth I’m here because the stars are supposed to be beautiful tonight and since everything started I haven’t had a moment to just relax. Stahl recommended this place; he knew we’d be stopping nearby it.”

“So I take it you’re to spend the entire evening here then?” Chrom asked for clarification.

“Well I wouldn’t say the entire evening, more like another hour or so,” Robin answered. “You’re welcome to join me, if you’ve nothing pressing.”

“I’d like that.” Chrom joined his companion on the grass, staring up at the sky. There were no words between them for a while, the sky darkening above them, the faint glow of the sun still lingering somewhere on the horizon. “You mentioned earlier that you had some strategies ready for tomorr-“

“Look!” Robin cut across, pointing as a silver streak flew across the sky. “Was that shooting star?”

Chrom looked incredulous for a moment before remembering the tactician’s amnesia. “Yeah, it was, there’s probably more on the way.” He glanced towards the woman next to him, her chocolate eyes wide with wonder.

“Are we supposed to wish upon shooting stars? I seem to recall that being associated with them,” Robin inquired. Her eyes followed another star that left a silvery trail across the dark sky.

“If you would like,” Chrom replied.

“Is there nothing you would wish for, Chrom?” Robin asked, tearing her eyes from the spectacle of silver streaks across the sky to look at her companion for the briefest of moments. He said nothing for a long time, wondering how to compose what he had to say.

“No, I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
